Dead Space 3: A Relevant Title
by Teh Lazy Necromorph
Summary: What if Tim Caufman and Sam Ackerman weren't killed? (My first story, don't expect it to be good, feel free to give criticism) Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Pvt. Sam Ackerman, cautiously walked down the steel corridor in the bunker he's stationed in. The rest of his crew had gone insane, from the lack of food. They started eating the corpses that they killed, even eating the ones that had fully turned, into abominations that the marines are starting to call as Necromorphs. Something went thump in the vents. Ackerman whirled around, aiming his bull-pip rifle at the nearest vent. Scratching and squealing can be heard in there. Ackerman looked around, found a crate, and jumped inside, turning off lights coming from his RIG.

The vent exploded and out flew a Feeder, the remnants of what the crew turned into, an ugly, skinny humanoid creature that is always hungry. Ackerman cringed, if he couldn't take out the Feeder quietly, it'll alert its brethren, causing a swarm of fucking skinny zombie thingies. Ackerman quietly approaches the Feeder and ripped the head off. The feeder turned around, and clawed at Ackerman. Ackerman quickly rolls those before cutting off the Feeder's limbs with his Bull-pip rifle. As the Feeder fell, Ackerman sighed with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). He thought,"I got to get out of this hell then walks off, as silently as he can, looking for an elevator. "SAM!" Ackerman jumps in surprise, as the sudden transmission caught him off-guard. "Doc, what is it?", he replied, "Sam! I need you to help me retrieve something. I'm uploading the coordinates on your RIG, Tim Caufman's already there waiting for you." "What are we looking for-" "THERE'S NO TIME, SAM! I got to go, hurry up and go to the waypoint!" Ackerman sighed, "What would be more important than survival at this point?" He looked around, found an elevator, and went down to the lowest floor. As soon as he got out, the vents exploded, revealing some Slashers, and a black (not being racist) Spitter. "Holy Fuck!"Ackerman yelled as he quickly equipped his bull-pip rifle and opened fired upon their limbs. A Slasher went down, only for Feeders to crawl out of the vents to replace it.. Ackerman then realized that this was a hopeless battle, so he quickly sprinted into the SK-1P and chose a place near the waypoint. He sighs with relief. Hopefully," e thought, "those things can't get in. He decided to sleep until he got there.

Pvt. Tim Caufman, walked in the snow, unable to see two feet in front of him. After the encounter with those… things, he ran out of bullets while scavenging for health packs in a barrack several miles behind him now. It's a wonder how he hasn't encountered any of those zombies yet, as he saw some kill some soldiers by ambushing them while hiding in the snow. Every base hes been to had at least some kind of damage from the Marker incident. Writing with blood, all over the walls, zombies, wandering the halls, insane soldiers that kill anything that moves, all kinds of messed up shit. Caufman stopped, he spotted something. It looks like a… medal? it was some kind of S.C.A.F. medal, that meant somebody died here, or dropped it while walking through here. he slowly picked it up, then with horror, realized it was still attached to its owner. The 'owner' isn't one of them, he was a soldier, like Tim, or well, used to be like him, the difference being that soldier is dead. Caufman realized, if the corpse was a soldier, maybe he has some ammo? Caufman quickly bent down, wiping at the snow, searching for a firearm the corpse might have carried. Tim groaned in disappointment, as he found a revolver with only one clip of five bullets inside, well, it was better than nothing. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulder, Tim shrieks and tries to get away. "Relax, it's me! Sam Ackerman!" Caufman stares at the red eyes of the legionary suit, and then sighs with relief, when he saw the RIG was fully blue, meaning, he wasn't a Waster. He quickly calms down and asked,"Dr, Serrano sent you?" "No shit, didn't he tell you?" "Nope, I was wandering around, trying to get to the Docs waypoint." "Wow, things are going to shit really fast, ain't it?" "yea…" "Let's go to the waypoint, before something happens to this… thing that he wants…"


	2. Chapter 2

(I'm sorry for the short chapters and long delays, typing stories are harder than I thought ;-;)

* * *

Pvt. Tim Caufman trudged through the snow, more snow falling from the sky, with no signs of stopping. He suddenly stopped, and activated his radio. (Watch the Prologue co-op cutscene in Dead Space 3 until the part where you control.) Sam and Tim, walking slowly in the direction of their waypoint, stopped to see a settlement… with billows of smoke rising from one of the rooftops. "Oh shit." Tim sprinted across the cliffside with Ackerman on his heels. They stopped in front of a giant ship that crash-landed a long while ago. "Doc, I'm at a crash si-" "Oh! Good, you're looking for a blue cylinder about one foot long!" "what does this thing do?" "it's the codex I can't tell you anymore just go-" the transmission ended with an abrupt amount of static. "Well, at least we know what we're looking for. C'mon Tim." Caufman noticed supply crates and started opening them revealing more ammunition. "Finally some more ammunition." "Eyyy give me some of that." says Ackerman, already grabbing some clips out of Caufman's hand. after reloading their rifles they focused on opening the door. Ackerman punches the door seal revealing the door button. Tim presses it only for a frightened heavily injured man to pop out gagging, "Don't… don't come i-in" he breathed and fell to the ground face first with an axe in his RIG. A had reclaims the ax. Tim looks up in fear staring eye to eye to yellow soulless eyes. Tim screams in fright and quickly back-pedals away while Sam Ackerman raises his bull pip rifle at the Waster. The door opens fully revealing another shambling corpse wielding axe. While Tim recovers Ackerman open fires at the Wasters. By the Tim recovers from the shock the first Waster was a reduced to a limbless body whereas the second one was slowly crawling towards Ackerman, only for it's face to get smushed by his boot ending its miserable life. Ackerman slowly turns trying to regulate his breaths. "Well? What are we going in or what?" TIm slowly nods and walks into the door, coughing out smoke, only for another Waster to show itself at the end of the hall. "AHHH! HOLY FUCK!" Tim yelled as he sprayed and prayed. Luckily, because of all of those… accuracy... tests… thingies, Tim got most of his bullets to tear the limbs off the necromorph. "Jesus Christ Tim, calm down! Didn't you fight these things at your post?" "No," he replied,"All I did was look for an armory key card for General Mahad" Ackerman looked surprised,"Really? You didn't meet any necromorphs at the armory?" Tim shook his head, making Sam facepalm," Well, at least you knew that you had to aim for the limbs." Caufman looks up in surprise,"Really?" Ackerman facepalms again and sighs," Never mind, let's just look for the Codex, ok?" Tim nods and takes a step to the right… only for another necromorph to land on him. Tim shrieks as an axe nearly enters his head, and instead, imbeds itself into the floor. Ackerman quickly shoves the Waster down and shot off it's arms. Tim quickly scrambles onto his feet, then proceeds to pump the corpse full of lead. Sam stares and just raises a thumbs up. The two soldiers walk forward, turning right to catch a glimpse of a corpse get sucked up a ladder chute. Tim slowly backs away while Sam watches. Suddenly crunches were heard, and blood fall to a splat on the floor, along with a limbless torso. More blood slowly drips down the ladder, as a shadow races across the top of the ladder. Tim whimpers, Sam yells,"Tim, let's go! don't be such a baby." "B-but, didn't you see that fucking body?" "Yea, so what?" Tim stares at Sam, as if he had feet coming out of his eyes. He sighs in defeat,"Fine, let's go." Sam rolls his eyes (not that Tim could see it) and starts to climb up the ladder, careful to not slip on the blood. Tim stares at the body on the floor, carefully avoiding it, then climbs the ladder. "Tim, I found the codex, but some piece of shit engineer decided to make a lock that can only be unlocked by pressing two buttons at the same time." "What?" "Nevermind, just get your ass over here and help me unlock this dammit." Tim quickly nodded and jogged to the button, pressing it. The steel gate opened, revealing the cockpit of the ship. In the pilot's seat, was yet again, another corpse. But in the corpse's hand, was the codex. The two young adults stand there… until Sam speaks up. "Well? What are you waiting for?" "Huh?" "Pick it up!" "Why not you?" Sam stands there and unfolds his helmet, revealing a look that Tim has never seen before. It was weirding him out too. "Sam? A-are you alright?" Ackerman replies without moving his lips,"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )" Tim stares, gives up, and slowly picks up the codex… only for the entire goddamn ship to start shaking and slide down the cliff face. Tim yells while Sam folds his helmet and busts open a conveniently placed emergency door. "LET'S GO TIM!" While Tim runs to the door, Sam attached an ascension cable to the door and quickly rappels down the cliff. Tim followed suit, only first attaching the Codex to his chest. On the way down, several large pieces of spaceship fall down upon them, nearly ripping them apart. Just as they get near the ground, one of the debri exploded, knocking them off the cliff, and onto a hill. As they slide down, Sam yells,"Tim! Behind us!" Tim repositions himself to be greeted by the sight of a fucking large turbine, gaining on them. Hmm, it looks like it wants to shred them to pieces. Tim yells,"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" "Shoot it or something," "WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT!?" Sam stares and sends a transmission,"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )" Tim instantly gets shredded to pieces and they die, the end.

Tim shoots the turbine fan, causing it to explode, making a large hole for them to slide through. They slide through it. And land with a large thump. Actually, multiple thumbs as they fell off the slope, occasionally finding a piece of ground to greet them. Finally they land… on their faces. Sam lies there, while Tim slowly stands up, and bumps his head on something. He looks, and finds, a boot? Tim looks up, already coming up with a conclusion, and finds a dead body, hanging from a sentry tower. Now that Tim thought about, there were dead bodies everywhere, hanged, impaled, or decapitated. "Fine young soldiers, everyone of them" says a gruff voice that Tim knew.


	3. Chapter 3

If you don't know some of the terms in the story, just search it on Google or Bing.

* * *

All Ackerman saw… was the ground. He could see the dirty snow, just… being dirty."What the fuck happened?" he thought as he tried to get up, only managing to sit himself upright. He suddenly heard a gruff voice, "Fine young soldiers, everyone of them." Sam looks up in time to see Tim scramble onto his feet and give a hurriedly salute to- "Ge-general M-Mahad, sir!" Tim salutes. The old general looks solemnly at Tim,"Who sent you here, boy?" "Dr. Serrano… sir" Sam stares at the general with curiosity, he had never seen the general before in person. He had only heard him in slides, briefing a mission in the past. "Earl Serrano, always the optimist." "B-but all we have to do is deliver him the codex sir! He says there's still time-" General Mahad viciously takes the Codex "WE LOST CONTROL! And now for the love of Earth… and the Sovereign Colonies, WE GOT TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT!" Tim stares, speechless, while Sam having a bad feeling, readies for his bull-pip rifle. "Do you love humanity, son? Your mom, your dad?" Mahad whispered "Ye-yes s-sir, o-of course sir." "Good… I'm glad to hear that." Mahad slowly reached behind him, then quickly whips out a magnum, aiming it at Tim's head. Before anything happened however, Ackerman shot Tim in the knee. Tim went down with a cry of pain, right before Mahad shot the gun. "Turn off your external speakers" whispers Sam as he stares at Mahad. General Mahad stares at Tim's body, thinking that he's killed Caufman, and slowly turns around. Mahad slides some buttons on the Codex and looks up at two banners, hanging from their flag pole, one belonging to the Sovereign Colony and the other to earth. He does a quick salute...points the barrel of the magnum to his chin… and pulls the trigger. A loud bang echoed around the little military base. Sam slowly stands up, rubbing his head, then quickly rushes over to Tim's body. Tim was quietly crying as he held onto his knee, blood flowing from the wound, spilling out of his gloves. Sam crouches next to Tim, bringing out a greenish, blue, kit that consists of two bottles. "Sorry Tim, but I had to… for the sake of our mission, Jesus Christ that looks like it hurts." Tim glares up at Sam,"NO SHIT, YOU FUCKING SHOT ME IN THE GODDAMN KNEE!" "OK! I'm sorry! I just had to make you duck before he shot you in the head!" Tim was suddenly silent, remembering what Mahad was about to do. "Hey", Sam said as he started to heal (fix? idk) Tim's knee, "Let's go, before more necromorphs find us." "Alright" Tim replied, standing up, his bullet wound now just a dull throb ("how did the wound heal so fast?" you wonder, the only answer i can give is , Magic… or really advanced technology i guess, whichever floats your boat) Ackerman trudges towards a nearby building, leaving Caufman behind, staring at the corpse of General Mahad. Tim reaches down and picks up the codex, only to read the words, "DELETING…" displayed on the tiny screen. Tim stares… then realizes what the words said. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIT!" yelled Tim as he paces around, wondering what to do next. Suddenly, Tim hears a loud howl, followed by multiple other howls. He realizes that he's outside, with a bunch of human corpses, probably seen as a feast to whatever the fuck was howling. Tim quickly sprints after Sam, deciding that he wasn't going to see what or who the fuck was howling.

Sam walks down the steel corridor of the building. It looks like this place was just another barrack, one of many that were built on Tau Volantis, a frozen shit rock, far, far away from any populated planet. Sam hears loud footsteps on the steel floor, and, assuming it was Caufman, turns around to apologize. Only for a large spike to impale him in the shoulder, the owner roaring at his face. Sam screams as the walking corpse tries to bite him, with its split open face. Sam loses his balance and they both fell to the ground, the spike ripping away from the corpse's limb. Sam winced at the sudden sharp pain as the spike sharply went deeper into his shoulder. The necromorph raises its left arm, spike ready, when suddenly, a burst of bullets severed the limb. The corpse turns around, only for its legs to tear apart underneath it. The corpse gives out a final growl, before Tim stomps on it with such force, the body broke into two, splattering black blood everywhere. Tim reloads, then helps Sam up. "Th…thanks Tim" "No problem." Caufman stares at the wound. "Ok… I'm going to rip out the spike" Sam nods. "Ok… on the count of three… THREE!" yelles Tim as he ripped out the spike. Sam screams like a girl (for the first time in his military career) and starts swearing profanity while Tim treats the wound. Five minutes later, of constant swearing,"You done?" Tim asks while examining a text log, "Yea… hey, whatcha reading?" Tim showed him the text log,"I found it on a corpse of a scientist." Sam grabbed and read the text log. "Ok, lets see here…'I felt bad about impaling Pvt. Freeman to the wall and gutting him like a fish, but when I cut opened his abdomen, it revealed that the aberration takes control of the body, and turns useless organs into more useful things. For an example, what is now Freeman, turned his stomach and liver into those additional appendages on its shoulders. Curious.' oh god… so that's why we didn't see Freeman," whispered Ackerman in disbelief,"He turned into one of those… things…" Tim nods saddly. They sat in silence. Until Sam stands up and pulls Tim up. As they walked Sam asked,"What took you so long anyway?" Tim sighs,"Mahad deleted the Codex. It's now a giant empty USB drive." Sam walks in silence, then laughs,"We're screwed… From the moment we discovered Tau Volantis, the moment we touched down, the moment we found the Markers… we were doomed to die..." Tim stares ahead while walking, thinking. Meanwhile Sam just laughs some more, further creeping out Tim. Tim then realizes something,"Wait, Sam! We can just ask Dr. Serrano to tell us how to recreate the Codex!" Sam stops laughing like a madman, and stood there in thought, "Yeah...Yes, that could work! After all, Serrano worked in the Rosetta lab himself! He's the one who created the Codex!" "But where is the Rosetta lab?" Sam thought for a minute, then exclaims,"The SK1P can probably take us there! I remember reading a base close to the Rosetta lab, it was the Armory!" The new plan of creating another Codex filled, Tim with DETERMINATION (eeeeyyyyyy a reference), walked forward with new hope. Suddenly a vent bursted open in front of him, revealing a four legged organism, its head split into two, looking like two triangles, its body, made it look like a big dog of some sort. It stares at the two. The two stare at it. It howled loudly at them. They screamed. It ran away, into a corridor to the left. Sam slowly walked to the edge of the corner then hesitated. "Just fucking go already!" whispered Tim. Ackerman replied,"alright, ok ok ok o-" "FUCKING GO!" Ackerman jumped forward raising his rifle… only to find another broken vent. Tim rounded the corner and stared,"Well that was anticlimactic." Sam punches Tim in the shoulder,"Screw you Caufman." Tim noticed a locked door. "Hey, do you think we can ha-" he slipped. Sam laughs, then realizes all the blood that led to the door. "Tim…?" "Ergh, what is it?" "I think that door is locked for a reason." Tim stares at all the blood on his hands, then, as if to add emphasis, a loud thump was heard behind the door. Muffled cries for help can be heard. Tim and Sam slowly backed away. The cries were suddenly silenced by a loud rip, and what sounds like an explosion of liquid painting the walls. The door was forced open slightly, letting out blood and an arm to slowly slide through the door. A loud roar that lasted for a minute came from the crack, along with gunfire. That was enough for the two soldiers, as they ran down the steel corridor. They stopped at what looked like the residential area of the base. Bodies were everywhere. Some corpses were still in bed, a gaping hole in most of them. The rest of the beds were empty, their occupants either dead on the floor or now turned and hunting for more food. Tim stared, disgusted. Sam notices a BENCH and walks towards it. All the vents exploded, revealing tiny, spider-like, swarms of flesh. Sam yelled in surprise, while Tim tries to shoot them. The spiders scuttle towards the bodies, piercing the flesh of the dead. The corpses shuddered, and stood up. They spasmed and growled loudly as sharp appendages shot out of their backs. One of these corpses instead, coughed loudly, spitting on the floor, with liquid melting it's stomach. It stood up, already not looking human, unlike its brethren. Sam and Tim yells in disgust and shock as they open fired upon the five necromorphs. One Slasher went down, as three Slashers ran at them, one crawling, the second sprinting, the third advanced slowly, now flurry of natural blades. The fifth necromorph, stayed in the back, staring, then spitting a large sac at Tim. While Sam and Tim deal with the Slashers, the sac exploded on Tim, showering him in acid. Tim screams in pain as parts of his armor melted off. Sam kills a Slasher, rips off its sharp appendage, and throws it like a spear at the Spitter, stabbing it in the face. The Spitter, instead of spitting another sac, tries to take the spear out. Only for Tim (acid wore off [not sure if that's a thing]) to race up and punch its head clean off. The spitter fell to the ground motionless. The two remaining necromorphs were dispatched of quickly soon after that. Tim sighs in relief as he healed his burns with a medium health pack (the two bottled thingy from earlier). Sam, did some things at the BENCH. "Hey Tim! We can make new weapons with the BENCH!" Tim looks up in interest,"Really?" "YEAH! Look at this." Sam raises what looks like rifle that throws buzz saws. Tim looks at the weapon skeptically, "Isn't that only for mining?" "Yeah, it is, but I disabled the magnetic lock that keeps the blade in place. Tim still wasn't so sure, until the Spitter stood up, headless. It fired a sac from its now headless body, narrowly missing Sam. Sam quickly fires the weapon. Buzz saws flew everywhere, none of them flying straight. A saw lands between Tim's legs, near the groin. He shrieks and dived underneath the a bunk bed. Sam continues spamming blades out of the mining tool, until one flew right at the tool itself. Ackerman stares at the now broken weapon, and realizes how many blades he's released. The tool carried 50 blades total. The counter read three blades left. 47 blades flying around and ricocheting in the small cramped room. It was at that moment that Sam knew… he dun goofed. Sam ducks underneath a desk, waiting for the swarm of blades to stop flying. Five minutes later, the sounds of stopped. Tim stays under the bunk, just to make sure. While Sam gets out from the desk… only to get puked on by a sticky substance. "You have got to be shitting me." said Sam in disbelief as the Spitter from earlier ran up to him, trying to puke acid on his face. Tim rolls from under the bed, and fires a barrage of bullets at the Spitter. It fell, legs severed from its torso… then is slashes at Sam's ankles, tripping him. Sam fell hard, but grabs his bull-pip rifle, and shot the arms off the Spitter. It finally dies. Sam heals himself while Tim stares at the body in disbelief. "Why did it take so long to kill that thing?" Sam sighs,"Ok, I think I told you this earlier, Necromorphs don't die from head-shots. Some do, but only if they're really weak. You have to aim for the limbs. Usually, you just have to dismember two arms, but most of those abominations survive that." "Ohhh…ok...thanks for the lesson." "No problem." The two soldiers than did their own thing, Sam scrapping his now broken mining tool at the BENCH, while Tim scavenges for more supplies. "Hey Tim, they got a bunch of neat blueprints for weapons on the BENCH." "Like what?" "Like… THIS!" Sam exclaims, holding up a square-looking weapon… at least, Tim thinks it's a weapon. "What is that?" Sam looked disappointed," It's a rocket-launcher, I added some attachments, including Explosion Amplifier, and Safety Guard." Tim stares with more interest,"Safety Guard?" "Yea… look at this!" Sam points the rocket launcher to the ground and fires, making Tim scream in surprise. Sam died.

The End

Or so Tim thought, but when the smoke cleared, Sam was reloading his rocket launcher. "Basically, Safety Guard prevents the user from blowing himself up." Tim sighs in relief, then realizes something,"Wait… only the user?" "Yus" Tim imagines himself surrounded by a horde of Necros, only for Sam to blow him up with all the Necros. Tim shook his head, Sam would never do anything as stupid as that… probably...hopefully… Tim made a note to himself to never be in Sam's way when he had that thing in his hands. "You should make another weapon Tim, you never know when bull-pip rifle is never enough." Tim nods his head and walks to the BENCH and stares as the BENCH, sensing a new user, ran up a tutorial for him. Sam, meanwhile, realized that he had a locater, a useful tool, that can point you to an objective. He pointed his palm to the ground, a blue glow lit from his hand. It released sign that said OBJECTIVE and blue line that curved itself around Sam and into a door that they have yet to enter. Sam notices a switch on his glove and presses it. The OBJECTIVE sign was replaced with BENCH, the light now purple, changed its course, heading towards the BENCH. Sam pressed the switch again. It was now orange, reading SUIT-KIOSK, again heading towards the door. Sam then spams the switch for a few minutes until it read "5T0P 1T U PH4990T". It took a second for Sam to realize that his suit spoke in L33T speak, and he laughed. "Ready to go?" asked Tim, carrying a bulky weapon. "Yea- Holy shit, what the fuck is that?" He asked pointing at the weapon. "They call it the um...HUN-E1 BADGER." "What does it do?" Tim checks his RIG's inventory for a description. "It...um… just says that is sprays burning shit at its enemies. It looks like this was a custom blueprint by a… Caleb." Sam whistles," Well, let's go try out our new weapons. They walked through the door, to be greeted by cold air, large crates, a cloudy sky, and a swarm of dog-like animals…that all howled at them.

* * *

sorry if the chapter seems a bit... rushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Just saying, I only write chapters when I'm in school, during the weekends, I'm playing Borderlands 2 and Team Fortress 2.

* * *

Tim stares at the abominations that have gathered in front of them. He quietly panics, while slowly raising up his weapon. Sam however was looking around for near-by cover. He notices a stack of crates that can suffice as cover. Sam quickly whips out his rocket launcher. At the sudden appearance of the weapon, the monsters quickly scattered. Sam , spotting his chance, ran toward the stack of crates. He slides behind the cover and looks back, noticing Tim looking around, panicking Tim looks for a target, often whipping his head to look behind him. He spots one, peeking behind the multiple crates in the courtyard. In fact, they were all hiding from him, occasionally peeking over or to the side of the boxes. "Hey Tim! Get over here!" Tim sees Sam and sprints towards him, then crouching. "Where are they?" "They're observing us behind cover!" Tim whispers harshly. Tim then spots a head peek over their cover. It quickly retreats, howling. All of the necromorphs howled back. Tim and Sam quietly ready their weapons, expecting them to come at them from behind the crate. The crates suddenly explode behind them, revealing the necromorphs. Tim and Sam sprawled to the floor, and while they both quickly stood up, One of the necromorphs barked at it's comrades. Two of them barked back, then proceed to charge at Sam and Tim. Sam gets up, and raises his rocket launcher, only to get tackled by one of the things. Tim was slashed at and stomped on by the other. Tim then shoves the monster away, pointed his weapon, and fired. As the necromorph stumbles, it gets hit by Tim's bullets, piercing its flesh and making it burn in flames. The abomination shrieks in pain, as it's flesh charred black, skin melting off of the bones. It finally falls silent as it laid on the snowy ground, skin bubbling from the intense heat. The other necromorphs chattered between themselves, while Tim shoves a necromorph off of Sam. The pack then runs away, with the occasional howl. The remaining necromorph stumbles back, then, explodes as Sam's rocket collides with its face. Tim stood there, looking for more necromorphs that might be in the area, while Sam groans and applies a health kit to his wounds. "Hey Sam?" "Yes?" "Did you have a feeling that… those necromorphs earlier… were more smarter than the others?" "What makes you say that?" "Tim checks his weapons, "They were hunting in a large group, they hid behind boxes, using them as cover, and they recognized your rocket launcher." Sam reloaded his rocket launcher, and beckoned Tim to follow him, as they walked across the courtyard. "That means killing them is going to be harder?" Tim nods. "Well… shit." They reached a door. Ackerman presses the door button. While it registered the suit's touch, Caufman turns around. He spots one of those necromorphs, on the roof of the opposite building. It stared back, before walking away. Caufman turns, and says,"Um, I think they're stalking us." Sam laughs,"Why don't we call them Stalkers?" Tim nods,"Sure." Sam stares at Tim. "I was kidding," "But there's no reason not to call them Stalkers, plus saying necromorph, is getting a bit tiring." Caufman says while staring at the general position of the author of this fic. The door splits into two, each part sliding either up or down, behind the door, was nothing but darkness. As they walk through they stepped on something wet. Tim bent down, not able to tell what kind of liquid it was. He unfolds his helmet. Immediately, the smell of rotting flesh forced it's way up his nose. He coughs then folds his helmet,"There's a dead body in here, that's for sure." Sam flashed his flashlight to examine the room. Tim stared in shock. Blood covered most of the floor, some even dripping from the ceiling. The walls were covered in a single sentence, repeated over and over. Make Us Whole. Tim silently stared and swallowed some bile that climbed up his throat. Sam nudged Tim and pointed to the end of the room. There was a corpse, a human corpse who was nailed to the steel walls like an "X". He was surrounded with burnt out candles, his face forever displayed an expression of pain and horror. He had no eyes. His suit hung beside him, leaving him completely naked. His stomach had been slashed open, his ribcage crushed. At his feet, lay some of his organs, some of it still in his body, but most of it missing. Lots of markings surrounded him, branching out and fading, as if these markings came from this shrine of some sort. "Hey Tim…" Sam whispered, "All the vents are open." Tim looks around, finally noticing the destroyed vent covers that lay around the room. A vent in the ceiling had a single boot sticking out of it, dripping more blood. "C'mon, we have to move forward." Tim nods and heads for the stairway at the left of the room. The boot was pulled away swiftly into the vent, emitting crunching noises and slops when it was out of view.


End file.
